The present invention relates to ornamental display assemblies, more particularly such assemblies having reciprocating and rotating decorative elements actuated by a common power source.
It is well known in the art to provide ornamental display assemblies, such as carrousels, or the like, with movable decorative elements which may be driven by a self-contained power source, such as a music box mechanism. The music box mechanism is typically powered by a wind-up main spring which is utilized to rotate a music drum which, in turn, may have a rotating output shaft thereon. As the main spring unwinds, it drives the music drum to provide musical sounds, while at the same time such musical drum rotation rotates an output shaft.
Devices of this type are often provided with a plurality of decorative ornaments and may be provided with a mechanism to cause the decorative ornaments to move as the music drum rotates. The decorative elements are usually mounted on a support member which is associated with the drive mechanism to provide the movement to the decorative element.
In order to provide reciprocating movement and rotational movement to different decorative objects of the ornamental device, it is known to use the output shaft of the music drum to provide the power source for the reciprocating movement of a decorative element and to use the unwinding of the music box main spring to provide the rotational movement to a separate decorative element. While this concept provides a variety of movements to the decorative elements, the use of separate drive systems requires that the decorative elements be laterally spaced apart on the ornamental display assembly. Such a placement inherently requires a complex drive system to provide the desired motion to the decorative elements.